Candied Tears
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Maka, Death the Kid y BlackStar se van algunos dias a un entrenamiento solo para tecnicos... ¿Que pasara cuando los tres tecnicos llegen antes de lo planeado a Death City? "Tsubaki, pense que eras distinta..." "No des un paso mas o juro que te arrepentiras..." "No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca mas..." ¡Entren Y Averiguenlo! Soy Nueva :3
1. Cap I: ¡Sorpresa O Yo Seré Sorprendida!

CAPITULO I: ¿¡Sorpresa! o yo seré la sorprendida?

* * *

Se quedo parada con la mano a escasos centímetros de la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada, mientras que al otro lado de esa dichosa puerta se escuchaban unos sonidos extraños. Su acompañante también se quedó en silencio, muy extraño de él. Nerviosamente abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con la escena que jamás creyó ver en su vida. Tres de las dos personas más amadas por ella, la estaban traicionando de la peor manera ante sus ojos jade. Allí en esa mesa donde ella confió ciegamente en un hombre, llegando a amarlo infinitamente, donde sus sentimiento fueron correspondidos, estaba ella la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y el, la persona la cual confió y amo plenamente.

Estamos hablando de Maka Albarn, presenciando la escena más dolorosa, junto a su amigo, casi hermano: Black*Star, su mejor amiga Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, junto a su "novio" Soul Evans, autodenominado el demonio Eater, en una escena bastante comprometedora, estaban intimando arriba de la mesa del comedor. Ella que solo había ido por una semana a entrenamientos especiales solo para técnicos, acompañada de Black*Star y Kid. Queriendo llegar rápidamente a su hogar para querer darle una sorpresa a su novio.

Lagrimas caían libremente por los ojos de Maka, mientras que Black*Star abrazaba de una manera consoladora a su pequeña amiga, aun cuando las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ¿Quién no querría llorar al ver a su "Diosa" junto a su amigo, camarada, hermano?. Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de ella, sobresaltando a Soul y Tsubaki, que los miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Tsubaki tomo rápidamente su ropa regada en la habitación, mientras que Soul se ponía rápidamente sus pantalones y playera, todo esto bajo la mirada amarga de Maka y Black.

-Etto… Maka-chan, no es lo que tú crees, es solo un malentendido, no es lo que...-pero fue silenciada por una sonora bofetada por parte de Black, quien al escuchar las palabras de ella una furia casi desconocida surgió en su interior. -…Black*Star…- murmuro Tsubaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te hagas la victima aquí Nakatsukasa.-escupió fríamente él.- No puedo creer que tú seas igual a todas esas putas, traicionando a tu mejor amiga.- hablo duramente.- sinceramente me das asco.- le dio una última mirada de desprecio a ella mientras dirigía su mirada a Maka.- será mejor que nos vallamos.- tocando suevamente el hombro a la recién mencionada, quien solo se quedó en silencio, desconectada de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.- ¿Maka?- pregunto Black al no tener una respuesta de la rubia.

Maka solo se derrumbó en el frio suelo, quedando mirando a Soul, quien tenía todas las intenciones de acercarse a ella, pero fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos delante de él.

-Ni se te ocurra.- siseo furioso Black.

-Tú no eres nadie para detenerme, tengo que hablar con Maka sobre este mal entendido.-Black*Star iba a contestar cuando Maka hablo antes que él.

-Tiene razón él, Black, ¿me puedes dejar un minuto a sola con Soul? Necesito hablar algo con él.-

-Pero Maka…- fue silenciado al ver la mirada de súplica de su amiga.- está bien.- suspiro rendido.- te espero afuera en 10 minutos.- finalizo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tsubaki que hasta ahora se encontraba en silencio, siguió a Black*Star para hablar, pero fue detenida por la mirada de asco que le dio el ninja.- ni se te ocurra.- siseo el molesto, para finalmente desaparecer por la entrada. Tsubaki también se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Quedando los dos solos, Soul nuevamente intento acercarse a Maka, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No avances más o te juro que te arrepentirás.- dijo ella fríamente.- tan solo quiero saber porque jugaste conmigo y mis sentimiento, si no me querías me hubieras ahorrado el trabajo de ilusionarme por un hombre que no vale la pena. Me das lastima.- Pronuncio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Maka yo…me arrepiento tanto de mis actos, sé que tú me abriste tu corazón y yo no lo supe aprovechar y me siento muy mal, pero por favor perdóname.- Se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia, quien quedo sorprendida mientras se alejaba de él. A Soul se le rompió el corazón a ver a la persona que más amaba alejarse poco a poco de él. Pero lo entendía, él había sido un idiota al acostarse con la mejor amiga de su novia y se arrepentía tanto de eso.

-…- Maka solo se quedó en silencio, no quería volver a caer otra vez en sus trampas. No quería volver a sufrir por culpa de un hombre. Una traicionera lagrima cayo por los ojos rojizos de Soul. Quien se sentía un estúpido al haber traicionado a su ex novia.

-Maka, yo sin ti no soy nada, pero por favor dame una última oportunidad, te juro que cambiare, pero por favor, perdóname.- se arrodillo junto a la rubia, y junto sus manos en forma de súplica, y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas escurrían libremente por sus hermosos ojos rubí, pero el sabía que con lágrimas no podría solucionar nada.

-Lo siento Soul, yo te di mi corazón, pero tú no lo supiste apreciar, no creo que con una oportunidad tu vallas a cambiar, al fin de cuentas tu eres igual que mi padre, mentiroso e infiel.- Dijo seriamente.

-…- Soul sintió que su día se nublo al ver a su amor saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse a los brazos de Black*Star quien la estaba esperando. Las lágrimas luchan por salir y el las dejo, cayó fuertemente al piso. Sintió como el dolor lo consumía poco a poco.- Perdóname, te juro que nadie ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón.- pronuncio, aun sabiendo que la rubia no lo escuchaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron 2 largas semanas, el grupo más conocido del Shibbusen, se seguían juntando, pero siempre había un ambiente tenso. Kid, Liz y Patty y Chrona al enterarse de lo ocurrido trataban a Tsubaki y a Soul con cierta indiferencia.

Kid ignoraba completamente a Soul cuando este se quería a acercar a hablar con él, al igual que Black*Star, él quería a Maka como su pequeña hermana, mientras que con Tsubaki mantenía una indiferencia hablando con ella lo justo y necesario.

Liz ignoraba a Tsubaki cuando ella se acercaba a hablar con ella sobre trivialidades, y a Soul ni lo miraba.

Patty, para sorpresa de todos, no cruzo ninguna palabra con los dos "culpables" y se mantenía seria cuando estaban ellos presentes, pero cambiaba completamente su actitud cuando ellos dos se iban y volvía a ser la de siempre.

Chrona seguía hablando con los chicos, pero mantenía una cierta distancia, al igual que Kid, solo hablaba lo justo y necesario con ellos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Maka y Black*Star se volvieron más unidos, ya que Maka no tenía donde ir, se fue a la casa de él, ya que días antes el mismo había hablado con Tsubaki diciendo que la quera fuera del departamento. Black*Star quería mucho a Maka, al igual que ella lo quería a él, pero no de manera romántica, si no de manera fraternal, ya que ellos se veían como hermanos.

Por otro lado, Soul cada vez se veía mas deprimido al igual que Tsubaki. Soul no podía dormir por las noches, cada vez pensaba en Maka y las lágrimas no tardaban en aparecer. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas y ya no era el mismo, al ser una Death Scythe iba de la casa al trabajo, y del trabajo a la casa. Solo por despecho se acostaba con cualquier mujer. Intentaba de todas las formas posibles volver a enamorar a Maka, pero ella no se dejaba, era reacia.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Como Estan?

Etto... (Se Va A Un Rincon) Como Les Parecio El Fic? Bueno, Malo, Asimetrico (?)

Este Fic Fue Creado En Un Momento Emo :c Pero... Ojala Que Les Guste :33

_¿Un Review? :3_


	2. Capitulo II:¡Hola Tú!

Capítulo 2: ¡Hola Tu!

2 meses después de ese acontecimiento. Maka no quería ver ni a Soul ni a Tsubaki. Para ella, ellos ya habían salido completamente de su vida. Rompieron su confianza. Ella nunca más volvería a confiar nuevamente en un hombre.

Black*Star y ella estaban dando un pequeño paseo por las solitarias y tenebrosas calles de Death City. El clima había cambiado de una manera extraordinaria. Los días de calor insoportable fueron remplazados por constantes lloviznas y el día principalmente estaba nublado.

Black*Star no era el chico alegre e hiperactivo que antes solía ser. Ahora era más maduro y muy sobreprotector con ella, de vez en cuando decía y se reía de algunas estupideces.

Maka había madurado mucho más, ya no era la pequeña chiquilla, sus edad se hacía notar más ahora que no vestía como siempre y tampoco se hacia sus infantiles coletas. Ahora ella era todo una joven madura. Usaba maquillaje, se hizo un nuevo corte de pelo y vestía de forma más _sexy y atrevida_, viéndose extremadamente hermosa.

-_I'm dying to catch my breath, Oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around (Estoy muriendo por atrapar mi respiración ¿Oh, por qué nunca aprendo? Perdí toda mi confianza Aunque seguramente intente transformar su alrededor)_- El sonido del celular de Maka los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Umh… ¿Hola?- Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza cuando supo quién era.

-_Mi Makitaaa~_- Aparto el aparato de su oído, y de paso fulminado a Black*Star con la mirada mientras este se destornillaba de la risa.-_ ¿Cómo está él bebe de papá?_

-Si no me dices para que me llamas, cortare ahora mismo.-

-_Mi Makita no me quiere_- Se escucharon sollozos al otro lado de la línea.

-A la cuenta de tres cortare, Spirit-

-_No, no cortes, si haces eso Shinigami-sama me dará un shinigami-chop... bueno… te llamaba porque… un nuevo alumno será transferido a Shibusen…y shinigami quiere que tú le muestres las escuela y toda esa tontería… porque ya que tú y Soul… Umh… paso eso… el ya no es tu arma y necesitar hacer misiones, e irónicamente el chico nuevo… es… Umh… una guadaña…_

-…- Maka quedo en silencio procesando toda la información.- Esta bien… ¿Cuándo y dónde nos juntamos?

-_Mañana… el muchacho llega a las 6.45 AM y tú tienes que estar aquí como a las 7.00 AM… Umh… Si quieres traer a Black*Star está bien… nos vemos hija… te quiero…-_

-Adiós.- Maka cortó y un fuerte suspiro salió sin su permiso. Dirigió su vista a Black*Star, viendo que estaba viendo con el ceño fruncida y fulminaba con la mirada a alguien detrás de ella. Al intentar ver a donde estaba viendo él. Black*Star la tomo fuertemente del brazo, dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria.- Oye… Black… ¿Qué pasa? Y ¿A dónde carajos me llevas? Si tenemos que ir al supermercado que esta por allá-. Apunto detrás de ella.

-Umh… lo que pasa es que… es que… ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-. Black*Star se notaba un poco tenso y enojado.

-Quería…- Se humedeció los labios al acordarse de lo que le dijo su padre.- Quería que mañana fuéramos al Shibusen a ver… a ver a un alumno nuevo que será trasladado… porque… desde que Soul y yo… bueno… paso _eso_… no tengo arma y necesito hacer misiones y el será mi nueva arma… pero… pero primero debo ver si su alma y la mía sincronizan… y todo eso…-

-Ahh… ¿Te acompaño?-. Pregunto mirando detrás de Maka, nuevamente.

-Si… Black… ¿Qué no quieres que vea?-. Rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de él, dándose la vuelta…

-¡Maka! ¡No!...- Demasiado tarde, ella vio todo lo que no quería ver.

Era _Soul _y una mujer hermosa y de buen cuerpo, estaban de la mano, besándose demasiados acaramelados. Lagrimas quemaban sus ojos, pestaño rápidamente alejando esas lágrimas. _No lo eh superado. No lo eh superado._ Se repetía constantemente. Soul al sentir que lo observaban, giro y se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Maka. Soltó rápidamente a su _diversión _y corrió hacia ella. Antes de llegar un puño fue directo a su rostro.

-Y asi dices que la amas… ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Le haces mucho daño!-. Black*Star estaba enojado como nunca antes.- le pones un dedo encima y conocerás al verdadero asesino del clan de la estrella.-

Soul se paró lentamente del suelo, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

-Soul-kun… Mi amor… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-. La chica que estaba hace minutos atrás con él, y fulmino con la mirada a Maka. Ella solo la miro con una sonrisa falsa, triste y cansada-. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Avery… Vete… No te entrometas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia-. Le dijo Soul, sin embargo no la miro, ya que estaba embobando viendo a Maka.- Necesitamos tener una charla los tres…- murmuro, sin despegar su vista del Maka. _Oh por Dios, él amaba a esa chica._

-No tenemos nada que hablar, lo que te tenía que decir, te lo dije ese día, en tu apartamento, no quiero que me digas más mierda de la que no creeré.- escupió Maka, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Se dio media vuelta, pero la voz de Soul llamo momentáneamente su atención, y se giró, para verlo más cerca.

-Te amo, Maka Albarn… y antes de que te des cuenta tú te enamoraras nuevamente de mí-. Finalizo, robándole un fugaz beso.

-Idiota… aléjate de mí y déjame en paz…- lo miro sin ese brillo especial en sus ojos. El corazón de Soul se encogió-. Black… vámonos… que se está poniendo frio…-Black*Star que había presenciado todo y siendo espectador mudo… de dirigió donde Maka, revolviéndole el cabello y dirigiéndole la última mirada de total desprecio a Soul.

-Hare nuevamente que te enamores de mi…- susurro Soul, viendo la espalda de Maka y Black*Star alejándose.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Moo~… Maka porque no le dijiste a tu padre que nos reuniéramos más tarde… tu dios tiene sueño-. Dijo Black*Star estirándose y bostezando. Se dirigían hacia Shibusen a encontrarte con el transferido y ver qué pasaba allí.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa-. Lo miro de reojo-. Pero quisiste ser mi guardaespaldas-. Vio como Black*Star se sonrojaba, y soltó una melodiosa risa.

-No te burles de tu dios, simple mortal.- el tambien rio fuertemente.- ¡Maka! ¡Cuidado…!

-¿Umh…? Argh!- Choco contra algo o ¿alguien?, pero antes de caer unos brazos la sujetaron-. Gracias, Black*Sta…- Sus palabras se cortaron al ver que los brazos que la sujetaban no eran las de su amigo, si no eran de un chico. Un apuesto chico… Cabello negro como la noche, piel extremadamente pálida y ojos _rojos_… no como los de Soul, pero de cierta manera eran unos ojos muy hermosos. Él era hermoso.- Umh… Gracias… y perdón… iba distraída y…-

-No te preocupes…- sonrió.

-Umh… ¿Me puedes soltar?

-Oh, sí claro… Perdón…-

-Maka… Maka Albarn…- Un carraspeo llamo la atención de ellos.- Ah… y él es Black*Star.- Le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

-Como que "y él es Black*Star"… es un honor para ti conocerme simple mortal… ¡Yo soy el gran Dios Black*Star!-.

-Oh… Cállate, idiota-.

- ¿Idiota? Nerd-.

-Baka-.

-Umh…- los dos dejaron de insultarse cariñosamente, al ver que su acompañante había estado aguantando la risa-. Hacen una muy adorable pareja…-Los dos se miraron, y luego estallaron en carcajadas.- ¿Perdón?

-Lo… Lo siento-. Dijo Maka, tratando de callar su risa, sin éxito-. Nosotros… Nosotros…- no pudo continuar ya que le dio otro ataque de risa.

-Nosotros no…no somos parejas-. Black*Star hablaba entrecortadamente-. Somos muy amigos, ella es mi pequeña hermana…-

-Oh… En verdad lo siento… Mi nombre es Staz, Staz Charlie Blood… Pero todos me llaman Staz-.

-Oh mierda-. Dijo Maka ahogando un grito-. Vamos tarde-. Tomo el brazo de Black*Star y miro a Staz-. Mucho gusto… Hasta luego…-

-Que chicos más divertidos-. Sonrió Staz. Mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

* * *

-Maka… No siento mis pies-. Murmuro Black*Star, desplomándose en las escales de Shibusen.

-Yo tampoco-. Maka imito el movimiento.

-Oh… Maka-chan y Black*Star-kun… Que gusto que vinieran-. Hablo una chillona voz.

-Hola…- Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, levantándose.

-Oh… Allí llego el chico.- Dijo shinigami-sama, apuntando detrás de Maka.

-Oh… ¡Hola tú!- Dijo una conocida voz .

-¿¡Tu!?-. Dijeron Maka y Black*Star al unísono. Haciendo sonreír al chico.

* * *

Holoo :3 Se que me extrañaron lml no lloren por mi :33 ¿Como están Se que me demore... y quizá este capitulo debe ser un asco... pero bue...!

Cuéntenme... ¿De donde es Staz-kun? Quien adivine aparecerá en el próximo capitulo :3 y me deberá dar una descripción de su personaje y todo eso...

Sayonara~

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Capitulo III: No Quiero Escuchar Tu Voz

-¿¡Tú ¡?-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto divertido Staz, con quien habían chocado hace minutos atrás.

-¿Se conocen?-. Pregunto confundido el dios de la muerte al ver a sus dos alumnos con los ojos como platos.

-Si se puede llamar conocer-. Respondió Staz, mirando a Maka.

-Oh… Entonces los dejo para que se conozcan-. Miro al ninja.- Black*Star, ¿Me puedes acompañar un minuto?

-No puedo dejar a Maka con este simple mortal-. Apunto acusadoramente a Staz. A lo que el levanto las manos en gesto inocente.- ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto al ver que shinigami lo tiraba de una oreja hacia Shibusen. Maka quedo viendo por donde se había ido su amigo.

-A sí que… ¿Tú serás mi nueva técnico?-. Pregunto Staz, causando que Maka se quedara hipnotizada con sus ojos.

-Umh… Solo si nuestras almas se sincronizan-. Le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a practicar o te quedaras todo el día observándome?- Maka se sonrojo, y camino hacia el campo de batalla, con Staz siguiéndola por atrás.

Al llegar, Maka fue la primera que rompió el silencio.

-Transfórmate-. Pidió Maka, Y Staz rápidamente se transformó en una…- ¿Eres una guadaña?-. Recuerdos llegaron sin ser invitados a su mente: Cuando conoció a Soul, Cuando le mostro su forma de arma, cuando se enamoró de él, cuando empezaron a salir, cuando lo encontró con Tsubaki. Sintió varias lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero las borro al instante, al igual que los recuerdos que se habían formado. Tomo la guadaña y la sintió súper ligera en su manos.- ¿Sabes Hacer La Resonancia De Armas?

-_Si_- Sintió la voz de Staz.

-Entones, hagámoslo.- Cerro los ojos-. TAMASHI NO KYOME-. Sintió su alama juntarse con la de Staz. El alma roja de Staz era hermosa, irónica, cálida y fuerte.

* * *

Pasó 1 mes, Maka veía constantemente a Soul coquetear con diversas mujeres, y, como dijo él una vez intentando enamorarla, ya sea acercándose a ella de una u otra manera, ya sea con excusas o con otras cosas. Ella reconocía que seguía enamorada de él, pero no quería sufrir otra vez.

A Tsubaki, desde que ocurrió _eso_, no la vio más. La mayoría de los alumnos del Shibusen dijeron que había ido a Japón a encontrarse con un técnico, ya que aquí nadie quería ser su técnico, por obvias razones.

Black*Star había conocido a una chica en un café que el frecuentaba para relajarse. Su nombre era Jenna, Alta, pero más baja que Black*Star, Ojos de color turquesa, pelo castaño claro, su personalidad era muy calmada y simpática. Ella Y Black*Star habían simpatizado al instante, y ahora estaban en una relación formal hacer 2 meses. Maka sabía, que aunque Black quería a Jenna, no sentía lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por Tsubaki.

Bueno, ella y Staz se había vuelto muy cercanos y sus almas sincronizaban perfectamente. Maka conoció en 1 mes muchas cosas de él. Staz era otaku, tenía mucha falta de sentido común, muy irónico y bromista, tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana menor.

Ellos dos hacían una pareja de combate muy efectiva, incluso él podía igualar el poder de Soul.

* * *

Maka estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia su departamento. Staz no lo pudo acompañar ya que iba a su ciudad natal a ver a sus hermanos. Black*Star estaba con Jenna. Y sus otros amigos estaban en misiones fuera de Death City por un mes.

Estaba pensando en su primer combate, y sonrió inconscientemente al recordar. Hace días atrás, habían peleado con una técnico del Shibusen y su arma, que era una katana.

_Flash Back_

_Hace algunos dios atrás ella y Staz iban a salir a cazar a su primer kishin, pero shinigami les había dicho que primero debían luchar contra un alumno del Shibusen para ver la fuerza que tenían como equipo. Al llegar al campo de batalla, había una chica de pelo negro amarrado en dos coletas altas, short gris y camisa blanca de tirantes, medias moradas hasta los muslos y botas altas, pearcing en las orejas y ojos morados. A su lado había una chica de cabello rosa largo y ojos grises, con un vestido negro sin tirantes hasta las rodillas y converse rojas._

_-Maka Albarn, técnico de guadaña-. _

_-Staz Blood, guadaña-._

_-Yumary, técnico de katana._

_-June Everdeen, Katana._

_Despues de las presentaciones, las armas se transformaron cayendo en manos de los técnicos, y asi, iniciando el combate. Fue un combate complicado, ya que los dos atacaban de cerca. El combate termino media hora después, mostrando como ganadores a Maka y Staz._

_Fin Flash Back _

Despues de eso, tenían la autorización de shinigami para ir a cazar Kishin.

-¡MAKA!-. Sintió un nudo en su estómago al ver a Soul correr detrás de ella.

-Umh… ¿Qué quieres?-. Intento ser lo más fría posible, pero fallando al tartamudear un poco.

-Solo quería decir que te amo-. Se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, Maka se apartó al instante, dándole una bofetada.

-Estoy cansada y aburrida de que vengas aquí con excusas y mentiras-. Soul la miro sorprendido, ya que él no creía que Maka se daba cuenta de sus excusas para acercarse a ella. Estaba equivocado. Maka era mucho más lista que antes-. ¿Qué pretendes de mí?-.

-No es eso, Maka yo te amo-. Tomo la mano izquierda de ella y la puso en su pecho, ella la aparto de un tirón.

- No seré esa pobre chica a la que hagas sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho…- Lo miro con una sonrisa media rencorosa-. Te vas a arrepentir.-

Soul abrió los ojos, y quiso acercarse a ella, pero Maka dio un paso atrás.

-No lo intentes-. Dijo ella, al ver las intenciones de Soul.- No me busques, solo entiende que no quiero saber, ni escuchar nada de ti y te voy a borrar por siempre de mi vida, ya no sigas, me lastimas Y es tarde ahora debo seguir.- Hizo una pausa para respirar.- Sé que por nuestro amigos, nos tendremos que ver, aunque intentes seducirme ya no voy a caer. Te conozco demasiado sé cómo eres desgraciado…Solo pido que te alejes y me dejes volar.-

-No… ¡NO! Maka tú me amas, por favor no me hagas esto, yo cambiare, lo prometo-. Dijo con voz temblorosa, acercándose a ella. Maka se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Soul correspondió su abrazo.

-Sin embargo…Te empiezo a extrañar…- Susurró Maka contra el pecho de Soul. Al saber lo que estaba haciendo, se separó rápidamente de él y se fue corriendo en dirección a su departamento.

-Yo cambiare, te lo juro, mi amor-. Dijo él.

* * *

Quiza Este Capitulo No Este Tan Sensual... Pero Estoy Con Un Idiota Bloqueo De Escritor .-. Necesito Un Descanso... Pero No L s Queria Defraudar :'D Ojala Que Les Guste, Algunas Palabras Que Dijo Maka No Son Creadas Por Mi, Fueran Sacadas De Una Canción Que Se Llama "No Quiero Escuchar Tu Voz"... Espero Que Les Gusta... Ya Que Aunque Tengo Que Hacer Miles De Cosas Hize Este Capitulo... La Idea Principal De La Historia Ya La Tengo, Ya Se Como Terminar El Desarrollo Y El Final... Pero Lo Que Me Cuesta Es Pasarlo De Mi Mente A Word... Pero Ahi Vamos A Hacer El Intento lml

_¿Review?_


	4. Chapter IIII: El plan de Staz

**Disclaimer:**Soul Eater no me pertenece aun, pero muy pronto sera mio :DD Al igual que la idea no es completamente mia :DD

* * *

_**.-Candied Tears-.**_

_**"No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda"**_

_**Pablo Alborán Y Jesse&Joy**_

**Maka POV**

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?

¿Por qué no fui chico?

Soul nunca debió saber que lo extraño, nunca… ¿Y si le golpeó la cabeza y digo que fue solo un sueño? Que tentadora idea.

Por Shinigami-sama ¿Qué hago?

Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a desquitar mi furia con todo lo que se interponga a mi paso, latas, contenedores de basura, piedras.

Agradecía que no hubiera personas alrededor, porque creo que igual las hubiera pateado.

Pateando cosas, llegue a mi departamento, quede como idiota frente a la puerta.

Soul ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Una traicionera lagrima cayo por i mejilla y se perdió en mi cuello.

Argh!

Soul Idiota, no debo llorar por ti ni por nadie.

¿Dónde está la condenada llave? Di vuelta las cosas de mi bolso en el suelo para encontrarla.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedo agachada, mientras más lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Una cálida mano levanto mi barbilla, mientras yo me ponía de pie, esa misma mano elimina las lágrimas suavemente.

**NORMAL POV**

-No me pude juntar con mis hermanos-. Aclara rápidamente Staz, sonrojado.- La visita se canceló porque surgió un imprevisto que no se puede cancelar. Y además…- levanta una bolsita-… Treja helado-. Maka fingió una sonrisa, pero no engaño a Staz.-Es por Soul.- No pregunto, afirmo.

Maka al oír nuevamente el nombre de Soul, se tira a los brazos de Staz, mientras es corresponde su abrazo, dejando caer el helado al suelo.

-No sé qué hacer con él. Me alejo me persigue. Me acerco me traiciona. No sé qué quiere.- Dijo entre sollozos.  
Staz no pudo contestar, ya que alguien interrumpió.

-Aleja las manos de mi chica, ella es mía y no me gusta compartir.- gruño furioso Soul, convirtiendo su brazo en guadaña.

-¿Desde cuándo Maka es un objeto?-. Respondió Staz, cubriendo a Maka protectoramente-. Yo no me alejara de Maka solo porque un niño mimado me lo ordene.- Staz tambien convirtió su brazo en guadaña.

Soul, sin pensar, se tira contra Staz, el sin ningún problema bloquea sus golpes. Soul enfurecido, se acerca para hacerle un corte, pero Staz se mueve suficientemente rápido para poner su guadaña en el cuello de Soul.

Staz, rápidamente hizo desaparecer su guadaña, cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Maka a su alrededor.

-Es suficiente…-Dice, mirando a Soul-. Staz, no te ensucies con personas que no valen la pena.- Maka aprieta su abrazo, y Staz le da una sonrisa de victoria a Soul.

-Me prefiere a mí, y lo sabes-. Le sonríe con suficiencia, mientras dirige su última mirada a Maka y se retira.

Maka retira su abrazo de Staz.

Él iba a hablar pero el sonido de un celular lo interrumpe.

-¿Hola?-. Contesta Maka, sin mirar quien había llamado.- Estoy bien…- Pausa-. No te preocupes…- Desde la otra línea hablaban-. Está bien, apagare el celular por las dudas, Adiós.- Corta la llamada y un suspiro se le escapa.

-¿Estas bien?-. Staz se acerca a Maka.

-Sí, ¿Quieres entrar?-. Pregunta Maka cuando encuentra la llave de su apartamento y abre la puerta.

-Las damas primero-. Sonríe Staz, y entra detrás de Maka.

* * *

-Argh! Maka porque no contestas, contesta, contesta, contesta.- Murmuraba un chico, sosteniendo con una mano un celular, mientras que la otra mano la tenía apoyada en el vidrio que mostraba un panorama perfecto de Death city.

- ¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?-. Habla rápidamente él, mientras las palabras se le trababan. Por fin le contestaba-. Vi a Soul dirigirse a tu departamento y me asuste, ¿No te hizo nada ese bastardo?-. Pausa-. Cuídate Maka, no sabes lo que puede pasar.- Otra pausa.- Esta bien. Adiós.- Sus ojos verdes se dirigen a la ventana y un suspiro se le escapa.

-Te amo-. Le susurro una chica, lo que hizo que él se diera vuelta, para encontrarse con unos ojos turquesas.- ¿A quién llamabas?-. Pregunta, mientras el chico solo la queda viendo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo estaba viendo por la ventana-. Sonríe nervioso. Ella solo se lo queda mirando, sin creerle.- Esta bien, me rindo.- levanta las dos manos en forma de derrota, lo que le saca una sonrisa a la chica.- Llamaba a Maka. Mierda, vi a Soul ir tras ella y la quise llamar para informarle, pero creo que llame muy tarde, Tsubaki, eso es todo.- termina Black, frunciendo el ceño, cuando ve como a la chica se le ponen vidriosos los ojos.

-Soy Jenna, Black.- Niega con la cabeza, y su mirada de dirige a la de él.- Tu todavía no la olvidas, ¿Cierto?-.

-¿Qué dices? Yo ya la olvide.- el tartamudeo hizo que su confirmación fuera un fracaso.- Ya no la extraño, no la quie…- fue interrumpido por un casto beso que Jenna deposito en sus labios.

-Ve, anda donde ella, sé que la amas-. Toma sus cosas, y vuelve a mirarlo.- Es cierto que te falló, pero todo el mundo comete errores. Tu aun la sigues amando, y ella aun te ama a ti.- Unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos turquesas.

-Jenna, no…- Black se acerca a abrazarla y ella corresponde su abrazo.

-Te amo…- Susurro a su oído-… Pero amo más verte feliz.- Se separa y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes se da la vuelta.- Sé que estuviste averiguando donde esta ella, no te lo reprocho, sé que tarde o temprana esto tendría que pasar. Ve donde ella se encuentra, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Black no podía procesar toda la información. ¿Cómo carajos sabia Jenna que el estuvo localizando a Tsubaki?  
Jenna aprovecho y se fue silenciosamente, dejando a Black con la mirada perdida.

* * *

-Entones… ¿Cuándo iras a ver a tus hermanos?-. Grito Maka desde la cocina, mientras servía el helado que Staz le trajo.

-Creo que la próxima semana-. Devolvió el grito Staz, que se encontraba en la sala.

Al terminar se dirigió a la sala, con dos copas de helado en cada mano, y una enorme sonrisa…

… Enorme sonrisa que se le borro al ver a lo que tenía Staz en sus manos.

Dejo las copas en la mesita de centro, y tomo rápidamente la fotografía de las manos de Staz, que la miro sorprendido.

Maka miro la foto, sintiendo como sus corazón se rompía más de lo que estaba. En esa foto estaba ella y Soul, una semana antes de que ella fuera a un entrenamiento solo para técnicos.

-¿Todavía no lo olvidas?-. La pregunta de Staz le sorprende, y guarda rápidamente la foto en un mueble cercano.

-¿Qué? Como crees. Él no me gusta y punto. Yo ya lo olvide.- desviaba la mirada y se negaba a ver a Staz.- ¿Qué película veremos?-. El cambio de tema tan repentino sorprende a Staz, pero el no dijo nada.

-¿Qué te parece_ El Conjuro_?

-¿_El Conjuro_?-. Maka tartamudea, al ver que Staz ya había puesto la película. Maka se sienta en el sofá y Staz se sienta al lado de ella, tomándole la mano. Maka se sorprende, pero no dice nada.

-Si quieres…- hizo una pausa.- yo te puedo ayudar con Soul. Tengo un plan.

-¿y de que consiste?-. Pregunto Maka curiosa.

-¿Quién dice que los hombre no pueden ser el juguete de las mujeres? responde con una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

Holaaa! *-* Llego por quien lloraban lml ¿Como estan? ¡No nos leemos desde el año pasado! Okey no .-.

Cha Chan Chaaaaan... Los dejare con la duda... pero respondnme las siguientes preguntas en un review!

**_¿Que creen que esta tramando Staz? ¿Black ira a buscar a Tsubaki? ¿Maka aceptara el plan de Staz? ¿Donde esta mi unicornio azul? ¿Quien me regala a Christian Gray para my cumpleaños?_**

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? *se sonroja* AlesSa! Me estas pegando tus sonrojos *u* Y como ven continuare la historia para no dejarlos triste sin mi gran presencia :3 Okey no .-.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a dos escritores que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido con el capitulo 3 *suena la cancion del Titanic como fondo*

AlesSa EvaNs *-* Gracias amiga & compañera de fic! Gracia por tu idea! fue muy genial! y me encanto *w* ¿Que mas te puedo decir? Te agradesco que me ayudaras con este fic... y si tu quieres yo te agradeceria que me ayudaras con toda la hitoria! me sentira orgullosa C: Y me encanto trabajar contigo *Q* Das unas ideas hermosaaaas *Q* Amo tus fic son muy geniales lml

L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK ¡Gracias por su idea! Me gusto! :3 Me encantan sus historias :DD

**Canción que estoy**** escuchando:** _Adolescence- Rin & Len Kagamine 3_

_¿Un Review para alimentar al monstruo de la luna que te vigila mientras duermes?_

_Recuerda..._

_Elmo sabe donde vives..._


End file.
